movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Films in the MCU
Those are ideas for the Avengers films Fans could write in ideas too. There are ideas for movies in phases 4 and 5 that fans could come up with in the MCU. Other fans could write in more ideas for the movies that the contributor of this page has written in. There could be prelude comics of Johnny Walker the army veteran becoming US Agent. The woman named Deborah Bertrand is the main villain who’s is defeated by US Agent with now going by Diamondback. Eli Rumsford, Harry Dumont and Cyclone work for Diamond Back. Sam Wilson as Captain America, The Punisher and Jessie Drew now the Black Widow battle those gangsters. They knock into unconsciousness. Steve Rodgers dies of old age. That should be prelude to the movies. Those are ideas for prelude comics to the New/Young Avengers movie, Spider-Man: Sinister Six and Thunderbolts movies. There should be in the Spider-Man 3rd solo movie prelude the Prowler Aaron Davis to when he started out with Mark Raxton as the new Molten Man. He defeats him but is. Molten Man is killed by Mysterio on the road to the Sinister Six movie in books or comics in the MCU. There could be origin novels to the villains of the Defenders movie and Heroes for Hire movie like there were books that were roads to the Avengers Infinity War. Also there could be in a comic book prelude of the Defenders movie when Uncle Ben was killed by Dennis Carradine and the Punisher killing Dennis Carradine. Also in those road to comics Black Widow Natasha Romanova incapacitates Roscoe Sweeney’s thugs and zaps with the stun beam Silke. There should be Puma vs. Wil O’ The Wisp. The Prowler Aaron Davis vs. White Rabbit. Daredevil vs the Jester. They take on mob guys and those who survive are arrest. Maybe in those comics Matt Murdock is the defense lawyer for Spider-Man. MCU Man-Wolf is defeated by Spider-Man and turns back into John Jameson. They should be the MCU version of the astronaut. In the very end Kraven the Hunter just before springing other defeated super villains from prison kills Puma. This is what should take place in between Spider-Man: Far From Home and Spider-Man Back Home/Sinister Six. · New Avengers: Secret Wars Part 1 of the Secret Wars Trilogy. Riri Williams had become Ironheart. Sam Wilson is now Captain America. They recruit Spider-Woman Julia Carpenter, Johnny Walker an army veteran now as US Agent and Wonder Man. Wonder Man and Spider-Woman are younger recruits mentored by Captain Marvel Carol Danvers. They travel to New Jersey. There should be a prelude comic book with Sentry as a villain in prelude comic book with Carol Danvers/Captain marvel facing Sentry and she defeats him While Riri Williams as Ironheart goes her own way. Iron Heart is part of the Avengers team. The Leader Samuel Sterns is the main villain of this. Baron Zemo should survive Winter Soldier and Falcon TV series otherwise there’s another Zemo in the family becoming the baron and leading the team. Also there are on the team Red Hulk and Songbird. Also Trickshot and Jolt are on the team. Shang Chi and Black Knight join the team. Shang Chi and Black Night vs. Jolt and Trickshot. The Leader had been brainwashing Red Hulk. The Avengers take on the Thunderbolts. Techno and Songbird are also on the team of Thunderbots. The Avengers face off against the Thunderbolts. Captain Marvel Carol Danvers knocks down Red Hulk. She figures him General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross. Red Hulk in redemption defeats Samuel Sterns the Leader slamming him. He is later on captured by Shield. Spider-Woman defeats Yelena Bolivia in this film as she’s part of the Thunderbolts Team. Wonder Man defeats Songbird. The entire Thunderbolts team is arrested in the end. (more fans could write in more ideas like on how the other heroes defeat the other villains.) · X-Men vs. Avengers MCU (proposed Wolverine vs. Hulk Movie) There could be prelude comics to when Wolverine takes on Cable and he defeats him. They together defeat Ajax and some other villains while in the Hulk prelude comics The Hulk fights MODOK. The defeats this villain.' ' Other fans could put in the X-Men vs. Avengers idea in the MCU. This should be the proposed Wolverine vs. Hulk movie. What should be done is that if Captain Marvel is not in Part 1 of the Thunderbolts trilogy, she's in X-Men vs. Avengers. A person had the idea of the villains being Onslaught, Dormammu and Phoenix possessing Jean Grey. Avengers roll call should be Captain Marvel, Bruce Banner now as the Grey Hulk, US Agent, Captain America and Wonder Man. The X-Men should be Wolverine, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Rogue, Storm, Gambit and Beast. The Avengers face Dormammu while the X-Men face Onslaught with exorcism of Jean Grey. There should be the battle of Wolverine vs. the Hulk as Wolverine is in charge of the X-Men with Storm and Cyclops while the Hulk leads the avengers with Captain Marvel and Captain America. In the Avengers vs. X-Men film there should be Jean Grey in redemption as Phoenix defeating Lady Deathstrike. She could be one of the villains for that film. Madeline Pryor, Nekra and Mandrill are others villains for the X-Men vs. Avengers film in cameos. The Hulk defeats Dormammu while Wolverine defeats Onslaught with the help of his X-Men team. This is after Gambit defeats Madelyn Prior while Nekra and Mandrill are defeated by Captain America and Captain Marvel. US Agent and Wonder Man help Hulk defeat the Great Dormammu. · Secret Wars: Dark Avengers Movie There could be in prelude comics Baron Mordo defeated by Captain America while Black Widow defeats Umar. Also prelude comics there’s Echo vs. Bombshell to when she defeats her while there’s Ironheart vs. Supergiant an alien woman. Also Daredevil defeats Death Stalker and team with the help of Spider-Man and Shang Chi. Shang Chi takes on Bird Man and Spider-Man takes on Cat Man. Those villains are defeated in the prelude comics. Still Sam Wilson as Captain America and Harley Kenner joins the United States Army. He defeats him but is brought in by the Beyonder. There should be a beginning battle when Sam Alexander of the Nova Corp is in battle with Diamondhead. Next comes Luke Cage Bill battling Amora the Enchantress. This should be the Captain Marvel sequel and proposed Dark Avengers film. Luke Cage defeats Amora and meets up with the Beyonder. Others on the team are Daredevil, Shang Chi, Hellcat, Echo (Maya Lopez), Captain Marvel, Iron Heart, Captain America, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Captain Britain and Black Knight. Jessica Drew is still the Black Widow. Hellcat and Luke Cage of the Defenders team join the Avengers in the battle against the Dark Avengers and Dr. Doom. Daredevil also joins the Avengers in this tale. Somewhere else in the state of New York at the former headquarters of the Chaste there is Dr. Doom who has been defeated by the Fantastic Four. He has the Dark Avengers with him. On the Dark Avengers are Titanium Man, Batroc who is out of prison and calling himself the Leaper, Toxie Doxie the evil version of Scarlet Witch, Daken the evil version of Wolverine, Bullseye as the fake Hawkeye and Gorgon. The Exterminator is one of those villains in league with Dr. Doom. Moonstone is one of those villains. Titanium Man is in charge of the Dark Avengers and other super villains Dr. Doom hired. Quicksand a woman who’s real name is unknown is on the team. Screaming Mimi is part of the team like the Masters of Evil. The Gorgon in league with Dr. Doom is Tomi Shishido on the Dark Avengers team. The true leader if Norman Osborne the Iron Patriot of the Dark Avengers with his son Harry Osborn as the Green Goblin. Over this time Karen Page and Matt Murdock broke up. Matt Murdock is in love with Maya Lopez who’s also Echo in this time. There is the Offenders and Dark Avengers team forming the Masters of the Evil. That battle is in upstate New York. The Beyonder transports them to there. There’s a major battle in the Secret Wars just as The Dr. Doom is defeated by Captain Marvel. Sam Alexander as Nova defeats Gorgon Tomi Shishido without killing him. He’s the dark version of Wolverine. Hellcat defeats Toxie Doxie. Screaming Mimi is defeated by Black Widow. US Agent defeats Benjamin Pointdexter as Hawkeye. Captain America defeats Batroc the Leaper while Iron Heart defeats Titanium Man. Shang Chi defeats Daken. The Exterminator is defeated by Daredevil. Moonstone is defeated by Echo. Black Night and Captain Britain defeat the Melter and a woman named Quicksand. Luke Cage defeats Terrax. It was Red Skull back to the living who was killed by Captain Britain talked of. All those villains are arrested. Amora the Enchantress in redemption defeats Lady Death just as she might’ve brought some villains back to life while some villains have escaped prison. Lady Death could bring Amora back to life if she dies. She’s about to kill those defeated villains. Amora stops it by defeating Lady Death. Elsewhere the Beyonder is taken into New York City with Captain Marvel turning him over to Shield agents. He throws him off of the Empire State building. SHIELD agents arrest the Beyonder as he can’t be killed from the fall off of the roof. There are talks of the Beyonder arrested. Other fans could write in ideas with this one as well to help in ideas for the writers for a living. This is to take place in modern times. This should take place in 2028. This is an Avengers film. Dardevil, Luke Cage and Hellcat. Daredevil and Luke Cage talk of developing a new Defenders team like bringing the Defenders back . The villain team is a mix of Masters of Evil, Dark Avengers and the Offenders all in one. If there’s room with legal rights to Spider-Man characters and trademarks cameos by Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales Spider-Man, Norman Osborn as the Iron Patriot and Harry Osborn as Green Goblin. Scarlet Spider-Man vs. Green Goblin while Spider-Man vs. Iron Patriot. This should be the proposed Dark Avengers movie. The Spider-Man battle the Osbornes after the defeat of Dr. Doom just before the Beyonder is arrested. '''· '''Secret Wars 2099 movie that should be 2032 release There’s the beginning of the Avengers formed in that year. Spider-Man Miguel O’Hara joins the team. Iron Man and Captain America of that year get back together. Tanya becomes Black Widow. She also joins the new Avengers team. They are at war with the Chain Gang. The main villain of that film should be the alien Avataar who came to Earth and met with the Chain Gang. Also there is the Board of directors for Alchemex. They defeat those villains. Black Widow defeats Avataar while the Iron Man and Captain America defeat the Chain gang and Spider-Man defeats Scorpion of that time and the rest of the team take on the Board of directors after defeating those villains. There are talks of a person becoming Daredevil of that time who was a warrior in the Order of the Crane Mother. This is the descendant of the Kingpin that’s Samuel Fisk. Spider-Man goes his own ways. § Avengers 2099 Movie '''should be a 2033 release On the team are Cecil McAdams a minister is now Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye (not known of that Hawkeye but maybe descended from Clint Barton). Captain America of that time is a woman. The main villain is Tyler Stone a dictator. There could be prelude comics with the origin of the heroes. They also face Electro and Vulture of that time. Other heroes like Black Widow and Hawkeye face the Alchemax owned cops. There could be villains in the prelude comics to make or other wise Marvel having the legal rights to them. The Captain America of that time defeats Tyler Stone just before the New Year’s Ball drops on 2100. Others fans could put in more ideas for the Marvel 2099 movies on the prelude comics. 2030 should be the year of World of Tomorrow and the Punisher. 2031 The Secret Wars 2099 and The Defenders 2099. 2032 Spider-Man 2099 and The Avengers 2099. Now Comes the crossover of Star Wars. · Part 3 of the MCU/Star Wars Crossover Trilogy '''The Avengers/Star Wars Crossover Movie to be released in 2029''' ''' Amora the Enchantress in NYC is facing the Lucia Von Bardas. She defeats her. Skaar is born to Betty Ross and Bruce Banner in 2009 and becomes a superhero during his teens. Amora joins the Avengers team as she was redeemed after a secret war. On the Avengers Sam Alexander as Nova and Captain America that’s the successor to Steve Rogers Sam Wilson while John Walker is now US Agent, Skaar son of the Hulk, Spider-Woman Julia Carpenter, Sentry, Wonder Man and Miss Marvel on the team. Merto Torri now going by Darth Rage is given the path of immortality by Exar Kun. He states of training Darth Plagueis to cheat death as he he is back to life in modern times in the flesh like Darth Plaguies came back in the flesh. Exar Kun states that Darth Sidious learned of cheating death or coming back from Darth Plageuis the wise. He gets a new light saber back to life and sith cultists that were killed in the 2020’s AD are brought back to life. Exar Kun has the apprentice as leader of the sith cult. Dana Antilles has become a jedi knight and she defeated the spirits sith lords and others in the sith rule of two before him with the help of jedi spirits Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker with his own son Luke when Exar Kun was being brought back to life by Merto Torri as to restore the sith just as the jedi council members Yoda, Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker have sent Darth Plaguies to the Hades to where he’s gone for good but failed to on Exar Kun. Anakin Skywalker told of his killing of Darth Sidious and possibly for Sheev Palpatine joining the sith that Darth Plagueis killed Exar Kun. Red Skull is with his daughter Sin also known as Mother Superior who’s real first name is Cynthia. He knows of the defeat of Lucia Von Bardas by redeemed villainess Amora. On Red Skull’s team to bring the empire back in power and make Exar Kun as he was before he was first killed are Dreadknight, Hypnotia, Whirlwind, Living Laser, Grim Reaper, Grey Gargoyle and Blizzard. Darth Rage with the enemies of the Avengers come to New York City while Exar Kun stays to rule the galaxy and maybe his apprentice could rule Earth and other living worlds there. There’s a bit of a space battle in the Star Wars galaxy there. Bruno Skywalker faces Exar Kun on the world of Korriban at the sith tombs. Dana had felt the empire and sith apprentice coming to Earth Sometime later Dana Antilles ends up in New York City at the Avengers tower with a freedom fighting squad. She meets up with the current Avengers team members. Darth Rage with black suited death troopers and Red Skull with his team come to NYC. Sith troopers show up on the Avengers and Dana Antilles. They fire on the avengers. Nova Sam Alexander blasts death troopers while Dana Antilles deflect blaster shots with her light saber. There are republic soldiers taking on sith troopers in the Tenebrous Legion revived/resurrected in the Star Wars galaxy. For the final battle Spider Woman takes on Sin. Miss Marvel takes on Hypnotia. Captain America takes on Red Skull. Skaar takes on Grey Gargoyle. Wonder Man takes on Whirlwind. Sentry takes on Dreadknight. Nova takes on Grim Reaper. US Agent takes on Living Laser. Amora the Enchantress takes on Blizzard. Modern republic of the galaxy soldiers take on the 26th legion that’s Tenebrous Legion of today while Dana Antilles takes on Darth Rage a jedi who turned to the dark side at the empire state building. She slices down some storm troopers before taking on Darth Rage. Harley Keener evacuating Times Square fights Scout Troopers that are brought back to life with the help of Rick Jones. This is the Rick Jones cameo in this film as he’s a good friend of Bruce Banner/The Hulk and a Shield agent at this time. Maybe Harley Keener taking on scout troopers is going by Iron Lad with the Iron Lad powers blasting them. Bruno Skywalker takes on Exar Kun over on Korriban. There are jedi vs. disciples or the dark side. Space battles are also shown above Coruscant. There’s an epic battle. Those battles are back to back. Captain America ends up killing Red Skull on the Empire State Building knocking him to his doom. The others on the Avengers defeat those villains. Bruno Skywalker kills Exar Kun slicing him in half with Luke Skywalker sending him to the hades. Darth Rage gives up and the light saber battle stops. There are villains redeemed while Earth super villains are arrested by NY PD and the soldiers of Dana Antilles take Darth Rage as a prisoner as he felt the defeat of Exar Kun the legendary sith. There is at the end some jedi in New York City with a celebration. Jim Antilles the chancellor is there with his guards and some republic soldiers. The Chancellor is kidnapped as Exar Kun is back to life wanting to come back as emperor of that galaxy. Bruno Skywalker comes to rescue the chancellor teaming with Dana Antilles teaming with the Avengers in NYC. Also Dana Antilles and her mother are in NYC with the Avengers team. Jedi spirits like Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker who brought the jedi back managed to come all the way to Earth in celebration of the defeat of the sith There are talks of the Red Skull followers arrested and incarcerated. The jedi spirits are seen at the very end with the jedi killed by the galactic empire in the afterlife in NYC. The celebration is at Central Park with Dana Antilles and Bruno Skywalker 2 of the jedi with the soldiers who came to Earth where the Avengers are at. Spirits of Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker have come to Earth with the offspring of Luke also a jedi who was trained by Rey. The spirit of Rey is also there. Back on the celebration on Korriban there is Chancellor Jim Antilles the father of Dana is there with soldiers and guards and other jedi who serve Bruno Skywalker with the jedi spirits of Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi as peace reigns in the galaxies. Category:The Avengers Category:Kevin Feige Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Avi Arad Category:Gale Ann Hurd Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies